Reinkarnasi
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy. Asal kalian tahu, alam semesta ini pun tidak tega tuk membiarkan cinta kalian lenyap tergusur oleh perputaran masa. Dengan caranya yang sukar dipahami, semesta raya ini tetap mengabadikan cinta kalian walau waktu telah jauh berlalu.


**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : K - T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelahiran kembali dalam wujud yang berbeda. Masa yang berbeda. Dan perasaan maupun pikiran yang berbeda. Apakah kalian semua mempercayai akan adanya hal itu? Jika kalian mau tahu, sebenarnya alam mempunyai caranya sendiri tuk menjalankan roda sistem bernama kehidupan ini. Melalui sesuatu bernama ... Reinkarnasi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari di Magnolia. Kota indah dengan ribuan manusia yang hadir disitu, walau pun mereka berasal dari latar belakang yang berbeda-beda satu sama lain. Kota dimana sebuah serikat sihir terkuat, bergengsi, dan terluhur berada.

"Natsu!" Sebuah gentakan spontan, dan yang bersangkutan segera menutup mulutnya. Juga menghentikan perilaku bodohnya yang diambang ketidak wajaran.

"Aye Erza" Sang pemuda berambut merah muda melakukan pose hormat seketika, menandakan bahwa adrenalinnya berpacu seiring dengan ketakutan singkat yang ia rasakan. Gentar terhadap sesosok wanita bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"Woy, makanya kau seperti aku. Duduk tenang sembari meminum es limun ini otak udang" Sindir sang pemuda satunya lagi yang kebetulan berada disitu. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mengancam dari sang Salamnder, ia terus menikmati setiap tetes limun segar yang terus menjelajahi tiap inci dari kerongkongannya.

"Berisik kau pangeran celana dalam!"

Seekor kucing manis berbulu biru tua melayang-layang menuju kesitu. Ketempat dimana ketiga manusia yang sudah saling terikat dalam ikatan suci bernama persahabatan berada.

"Luccyyy, ini Natsu" Ucap sang kucing itu, menunjuk ke arah majikan atau bisa dibilang teman terdekatnya di dunia itu.

"NAATTSUUU!" Teriak Lucy, benar-benar dikuasai rasa kesal "Aku sudah menunggumu di rumahku sejak satu jam yang lalu bodoohhh"

Natsu teperanjat, memasang wajah panik walau hal ini sudah biasa ia hadapi setiap hari. Bukan, setiap jam malahan.

"Gomen ne Luce, aku lupa. Hehehe"

Dan dengan sekali jeweran juga seretan, sang wanita bermarga Heartfilia sukses mengajak Natsu Dragneel untuk memenuhi janjinya.

"Memang kau mau kemana Natsu?" Tanya Erza, tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempat ia berdiri.

"I..ini, aku ada janji dengan Lucy mau mengunjungi makam orang tuanya" Ucapnya gugup karena masih merasa kesakitan akibat perlakuan wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya. Yang lebih tepatnya, sedang menyeretnya paksa.

"Cih. Pergilah kau, tidak usah pakai memberitahu segala"

Sedetik kemudian, dahi pria bermarga Dragneel itu berkerut karena jengkel atas perkataan pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman sekaligus rival.

"Diam kau Gray!"

"Natsuuu..." Sebuah kata terlontar, dan kedua pemuda-pemudi yang masih asyik memainkan drama kekanak-kanakan pun menghentikan langkah mereka.

Lucy menengok kearah belakang "Ada apa Happy?"

"Aku tidak ikut ya, maaf. Soalnya aku ada janji dengan Carla" Mukanya menunduk, tapi hal itu tidak bisa menutupi rona merah yang barusan saja menghiasi pipi kecilnya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, tidak masalah kok Happy" Cengiran dan acungan jempol dari putra Igneel itu menyelesaikan segala kegundahan yang ada di hati exceed murah senyum itu.

"Aye!"

Dan berlanjutlah drama khas bocah yang tadi sempat diberhentikan sementara.

"Luceee, sakiittt. Jangan jewer telingaku teruusss"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Angin bertiup kencang. Menggoyangkan dedaunan dengan paksa, membuat suara khas alam terbuka. Simfoni yang benar-benar membuat setiap manusia seharusnya mensyukuri hakikat dan arti hidup ini. Keindahan pepohonan yang menyatu dengan hamparan padang rumput luas, seperti layaknya berada dalam firdaus.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang, Lucy Heartfilia, menunduk di hadapan dua buah nisan yang indah. Keindahan yang berpadu serasi dengan tindak-tanduk sang tuan dan nyonya Heartfilia, yang telah berpulang lebih dulu menuju ke suatu tempat suci dimana kebahagiaan dan kebencian melebur menjadi satu. Tak ada ketimpangan disana, hanya bersama-Nya.

Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, khusyuk nan khidmat. Berusaha memfokuskan pikiran pada kedua orang yang telah membuatnya hadir dalam dunia fana ini. Bibirnya bergetar lirih, butiran air matapun turut menjadi saksi atas ketulusannya jiwanya.

Natsu mencoba tuk mengamati dari kejauhan, dengan perasaan yang hampir sama. Ia tahu ia tidak cukup pintar sebagai seorang pria untuk menyenangkan hati seseorang. Tapi ia juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengganggu ketentraman batin seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu telah menjadi sesuatu kebahagiaan tersendiri di relung hati kecilnya, yang paling dalam. Kebahagiaan tersendiri yang tak sanggup dilukis sekalipun oleh pelukis termasyhur, dan tak sanggup diucapkan sekalipun oleh penyair tersyahdu.

Lucy perlahan berdiri, mengusap kedua cairan bening dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Mencoba tegar menghadapi hidup ini. Karena ia tahu, jika kita hidup kita seharusnya sudah siap tuk menerima resiko yang saling berseberangan. Bahagia dan sakit. Juga, memiliki dan kehilangan. Dan ia pribadi sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Lucy"

Sebuah suara lirih dari arah belakang, suara yang membuat perasaannya tentram dan nyaman dalam hitungan detik saja.

Ia pun segera berlari kecil ke arah pria itu, memeluknya dan merengkuhnya tanpa keraguan. Natsu rela membiarkan tubuhnya dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan rasa, oleh wanita yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Sudahlah Luce, ayah dan ibumu pasti sudah bahagia di sana" Tatapannya datar, tapi itu tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menyelami apa yang Lucy rasakan.

"Terima kasih Natsu. Aku hanya merindukan mereka saja, tak lebih" Air matanya masih meleleh pelan dan pasti, dengan sesekali senggukan yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya tegar. Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Duduklah Lucy, agar hatimu tidak sedih lagi" Pria berambut merah muda itu menuntun wanita disampingnya lembut. Mendudukan diri di rerumputan yang bergoyang lirih, tertiup dengan irama yang pas.

Putri cantik keluarga Heartfilia itu sudah mulai sanggup mengendalikan perasannya sendiri. Kemudian, ia coba tuk tersenyum manis kepada Natsu. Kepada pria yang telah menemaninya dalam lautan kesendirian, sendiri tanpa ada kedua orang tua lagi yang hadir di sampingnya.

"Nah, kau kalau tersenyum seperti itu kan bagus. Menangis malah membuatmu seperti monyet saja"

"Berisik! Pikir lagi sebelum ngomong" Gentaknya. Tapi dalam hatinya ia menyadari, pria itu berusaha menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi angin bertiup kencang. Berhembus semaunya sendiri, tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Menggerakan untaian dedaunan dalam lajunya, juga menghempaskan sekumpulan awan di langit sana.

"Natsu, apa kau percaya akan adanya reinkarnasi?" Tanya Lucy, tatapannya mengarah ke atap semesta. Walau matanya sedikit perih karena sinar sang surya masih kokoh berada di tengah-tengah, tak tergoyahkan.

"Yang hidup kembali setelah meninggal itu kan?"

Wanita bersurai kuning keemasan itu mengangguk mantap "Hm, betul"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku juga belum pernah mati, jadi bingung mau percaya atau tidak" Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi aku percaya. Bukankah masuk akal? Ada siang ada malam, ada senang ada susah, lalu siklus hidup manusia juga berawal dari bayi yang lemah lalu beranjak dewasa dan berakhir menjadi lansia yang lemah lagi. Paham kan maksud perkataanku?"

Natsu menatap tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Pandangannya kosong selama beberapa detik lamanya.

"Bodoh!" Sebuah jitakan keras membuat pria itu tersadar, dan merasa kesakitan sesaat.

"Awww Luce, kenapa kau menjitakku seperti ini sih?" Ia merintih sembari mengusap-usap dahinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Bicara denganmu buang-buang waktu saja, hn" Wanita bermarga Heartfilia itu mendengus, membuang wajah eloknya kesamping.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Lanjutkan saja Lucy. Aku akan mencoba memahaminya kok" Ucapnya pasrah. Tak mau membuat sang wanita kecewa karena ulahnya.

Lucy kembali menatap wajah sang Salamander itu lagi, kali ini ekspresinya melunak "Aku berharap jika papa dan mama terlahir kembali di dunia, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka walau kita bertiga sudah tidak sanggup untuk saling mengenali satu sama lain lagi" Ia menundukan wajahnya, nada bicaranya melemah di akhir.

"Ne Lucy, aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa itu?"

Pria itu menepuk pundak wanita disampingnya "Jika memang benar kau percaya akan lahir kembali setelah mati, kau ingin menjadi apa coba?"

Lucy terdiam membisu. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir dan meresapi dalam-dalam jawaban yang nantinya akan ia lontarkan dari bibir mungilnya. Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pohon beringin" Telunjuk lentiknya ia arahkan ke arah timur. Dimana terdapat sebuah beringin yang kokoh berdiri, teduh nan menyejukan, dan teramat serasi berpadu dengan alam sekitar.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin menjadi pohon beringin?" Raut mukanya berubah menjadi penasaran.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai untuk menjawab "Yah, sederhana saja. Aku ingin menjadi pohon beringin karena nantinya aku sanggup menjadi tempat berpulang bagi beberapa jenis makhluk hidup yang ada. Lagian, aku juga sudah pernah menjadi manusia. Sudah tahu rasanya seperti apa, hehehe"

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Luce" Natsu tertawa lepas, menanggapi jawaban sederhana dari sang wanita.

"Diam kau! Kau malah menertawaiku lagi. Sekarang gantian aku yang bertanya. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Emm, aku ingin menjadi burung rajawali saja deh" Jawabnya sederhana, namun cukup lantang terdengar.

Lucy menaikan alis kanannya, wajahnya nampak meremehkan "Ehhh? Apa bagusnya menjadi burung seperti itu?"

Putra Igneel itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada bidangnya "Sebenarnya sih aku ingin menjadi rajawali karena bisa terbang bebas di udara. Dengan gagahnya membelah awan, menantang langit biru..." Tiba-tiba tatapannya menangkap sebuah objek di angkasa raya.

"Lihat itu Luce, seperti itu kira-kira" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke seekor burung yang sedang melayang nun jauh di atas sana. Terbang bebas seperti yang barusan ia katakan.

Lucy menyunggingkan senyuman, mengetahui isi pikiran pria di sampingnya yang simpel namun bermakna.

Awan mega mulai tiada, saling berpencar ke segala arah. Pecah ruah akibat terpaan semilir angin siang. Sinar sang raja siang benar-benar pekat, menukik ke bumi dengan leluasa tanpa adanya penghalang setitikpun. Membuat siapapun makhluk gerah dibuatnya.

"Natsu, ayo kita pulang. Siang sudah semakin terik dan panas" Lucy berdiri, merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebentar.

"Yosh! Aku juga sudah mulai lapar" Pria berambut merah muda itu malah sudah berlarian kecil ke depan "Ayo manusia pohon, kejar aku"

Mendengar ejekan khas darinya membuat hati sang wanita menjadi sedikit kesal "Apa katamu? Jangan samakan aku dengan kakek Walrot itu ya. Jangan lari kau burung tolol!"

Dan mereka berdua, sepasang insan itu terus berlarian menuruni padang rumput. Menyisakan sebuah harapan sederhana disini, di tempat ini.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Tahun X871, tepat 80 tahun setelah hari dimana Natsu dan Lucy mengucapkan harapan sederhana mereka, di padang rumput itu...

Kota Magnolia kini benar-benar semakin maju. Delapan puluh tahun berlalu dan kemajuan pesat pun terjadi. Juga hal ini berlaku terhadap guild kebanggaan disini, Fairy Tail. Telah berhasil meneruskan tradisi suci dengan menjadi yang terbaik walau puluhan tahun harus dijalani dengan susah payah.

Dan di tepian kota, tumbuhlah sebuah pohon beringin yang dalam hitungan tahun sudah merekah dan sanggup menjadi tempat berpulang bagi beberapa makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Pohon yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi tetap menunjukan bahwa ia meneduhkan dan membawa kesegaran bagi siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Seorang bocah cilik laki-laki, sedang asyik duduk santai di bawahnya. Ia terus menghabiskan bekal yang ia bawa, sesekali pandangannya menatap ke cakrawala.

Seekor burung rajawali yang dengan sayap gagahnya, terbang bebas tanpa beban membelah angkasa dan menantang laju angin, tiba-tiba menurunkan tempo kepakan sayapnya. Rajawali itu pelan tapi pasti, mendekat ke arah sebuah dahan pohon beringin dan hinggap dengan penuh percaya diri disitu.

"Wah kau lagi. Aku heran terhadapmu. Setiap aku ingin berkunjung ke makam kakek dan nenek, pasti kau muncul saat aku sedang beristirahat disini" Bocah tampan berambut merah muda itu, dengan cerianya menggendong kembali ranselnya dan bersiap tuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dedaunan mulai saling bergesekan, dipaksa oleh sang angin yang tak berperasaan. Menimbulkan alunan melodi damai yang khas, di telinga bocah itu. Dan sang rajawali yang terlihat perkasa itu menatap tajam ke manusia mungil di bawahnya. Walau tajam, tapi sebetulnya tersirat kepedulian yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Semoga aku selamat sampai tujuan. Natsu-jiisan, Lucy-obaasan, tunggu aku ya disana" Dan ia pun melangkahkan kedua kaki kecilnya, menuju ke tempat itu.

Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia. Asal kalian tahu, alam semesta ini pun tidak tega tuk membiarkan cinta dan kasih sayang kalian lenyap tergusur oleh perputaran masa. Oleh karena itu, semesta raya ini tetap mengabadikan cinta kalian walau waktu telah jauh berlalu. Dengan caranya sendiri yang terlalu sukar untuk diucapkan oleh untaian kata.

**-OWARI-**

**Hehehe, lagi-lagi author bikin fic uji coba. Poetry udah. Angst juga udah. Kini tinggal spiritual.**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
